


Little Hearts, Purple and Translucent

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: In this world people wake up surrounded by the hearts of those who love them*Fic originally written in Russian by SlajaSajka, translated by me





	Little Hearts, Purple and Translucent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlajaSajka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Сердечки — фиолетовое и прозрачное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677972) by [SlajaSajka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka). 



> This work was originally written by one of my favourite writers, but as it was in Russian and I felt like others ought to get to read it as well I translated it with permission. 
> 
> The original work also has adorable art for it:  
> https://catulus208.tumblr.com/post/170868104331/

Jack had always known that he was loved. It was a hard thing not to notice, if you considered that overnight his room filled up with small hearts in shades from the entire colour spectrum and of all sizes in such a way, that sometimes it became hard to even take a breath.

On his part Jack loves the whole world, in an exclusively platonic manner; his parents, Ana, and Gabe. He had no idea about what colour the hearts that appeared with them thanks to his love were.

He had always wondered, but never made up his mind to actually ask anyone about it. By now there was nobody left to ask.

He is loved anyway. Regardless of what had happened, despite the explosion, despite the accusations, his death; Jack still wakes up in a rainbow coloured cloud every fucking morning, waves his hands at them to chase away the hearts that pop like soap bubbles, wades through them towards the bathroom, sneezes at the strong scent of some of the hearts, rubs his watering eyes. And seethes.

Good thing that he’s the only one who gets to see this atrocity, or else his life would have ended up being much harder. No sneaky ambushes, no hiding in random basements; the strangers’ love would simply give him away immediately.

At least he only has to wait it out or turn on a fan, and all of that crap disappears.

Crap, because the one heart he yearns for, a tiny one, of such a deep dark purple that it appears nearly black, is the one Jack won’t find anyway. The man, who it once had belonged to, is long gone. And he had no use for any of the others.

 

***

 

Gabriel had barely ever been loved by anyone. There had been his parents, a girl from school, whose heart had desperately shone yellow, then someone in the army. Well, and Jack.

No, there had also been a universal love after the war, but it had quickly faded away, instead moving on to stick entirely with Jack. Gabriel didn’t envy him for it; Jack truly deserved all of those foreign emotions down to the last hot pink nightmare, especially afterwards, when the war was starting to be forgotten and people once again threw themselves into killing one another.

Gabriel, on his part, used to love his family, Ana like a sister, and Jack. Also McCree like a son, and perhaps he still did, he wasn’t sure. He had long forgotten how to tell apart different shades of emotions. It is possible that a wild desire to kill isn’t hate after all. Or perhaps it’s just that. Now everything was too hard to figure out in general.

Gabriel wakes up in an empty room, sits up, looks around and never finds what he is looking for. The tiny, very compact and translucent heart. Jack’s love, regardless of the years and the things they lived through, as perfectly pure as sincere tears. It had always been there, it seemed, but had vanished after the explosion.

So Jack was most likely dead. Or just doesn’t love him anymore, which was reasonable, but somehow not right either.

In any case the heart wasn’t there, life went on, another war loomed, and all that…

And one can stop paying attention to the absence of a tiny heart.

 

***

 

Ana had always been loved like any regular human being was.

Her family, her daughter, random people who collectively adored all of Overwatch, Jesse McCree whose heart was a brazen orange and always tried to shove its way to the very front of the others and closer to Ana. Gabe and Jack, yes. Jack and Gabe.

Now Ana is officially dead, but she still wakes up in a light cloud of other people’s multi-coloured love. It’s not even that bad, it serves as a reminder to her that anything can be put right.

Ana gets up, pops a few hearts with the tips of her fingers, walks over to the other end of her room, and there, on the table inside of Jack’s favourite mug, the one he always fought Gabe over, the thing she had searched for so long and never hoped to actually find.

A purple heart, and another completely translucent one, both dejectedly glittering in the rays of the pale morning sun.

They press against one another and if they could, they would be purring. This isn’t the place for them, they are awaited on completely different parts of the world, and yet they prefer to hide here with Ana. Perhaps because it had always been her who stepped in with Jack and Gabriel to prevent them from getting into a fight with one another, and when that failed, to nudge them into making up again.

It did happen, if one listened to rumour, that someone would become the keeper of other people’s love. That they would become to one to guard it, until the right moment for the love came. So be it, it’s not hard for Ana to do. It confirmed to her, that those two idiots were alive, and that there is something to hold on for and stay alive as well.

The two hearts quietly cuddle up to one another inside the mug. A pity that their owner’s meeting won’t be as gentle. But at least it will happen in the first place.

For now Ana carefully covers the mug with a tiny saucer.

So no harm could befall them.


End file.
